1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shock absorber valve for a hydraulic telescoping shock absorber, in which, running through a valve body, there are passages whose respective output-side openings are covered by ring-shaped valve discs, whereby the valve discs and the valve body are fastened and axially braced in line on a journal.
2. Background Information
Such a valve for hydraulic telescoping strut shock absorbers is disclosed in German Patent No. 38 20 307, in which the valve is located in the piston of the telescoping strut shock absorber, whereby the leaf springs for the pressurization of the passages are actuated by a coil spring. The leaf springs, the valve body and the coil spring are thereby axially threaded onto a journal of the piston rod, and are braced and fastened by a piston nut.
It is essentially always a complex, expensive and time-consuming operation to manufacture the threaded portion of the journal. An additional disadvantage is that a threading process basically entails a notching action which significantly reduces the tensile strength of the journal. Measures must also generally be taken to secure the piston nut.